Spirited Water
by Charred
Summary: Yoh and group have swimming for gym. Ren is wet and half naked! What chaos will ensue? Anna's POV. Yaoi. HaoxRen, Hints of YohxRen. Hope you like it!


Another Shaman King, HaoxRen fanfic!! Hints of YohxRen. I'm addicted to these!  
  
You know the funny part is, I got my inspiration for this fic when I was doing my essays for the AP American test...that was like out of the blue.  
  
I would like to dedicate this fanfic to Itsuki. Thanx for the email. It really meant a lot to me!  
  
Declaimer: I do not own Shaman King. I really don't, I swear!  
  
Spirited Water  
By Neko no Basu  
  
Gym class. One of the few class I enjoy. But this term is even better. We have swimming instead of the usual volleyball, baseball, dodge ball and track. And of course. There are all those half naked guys in the class...okay, most people would think the great and impassive Anna would never consider looking at the hot guys in her class, but guess what, I do! I really do care of Yoh, but just not in that way. What are chances that you find the love of your life in your fiancé that your parents found for you? Like zero. Okay back to guy watching...  
  
Humm...looks like Ren's out with his wet, black trunks. Then comes the Asakura twins behind him, Hao in his blue and starry trunks, staring at Ren's ass intently and Yoh, in his orange trunks, trying to avoid the direction of Ren's ass. Hao obviously knows that he wants Ren's ass and is pondering ways to get Ren's ass. Yoh's totally oblivious to the fact that he's also falling for Ren. Yoh is too spacey. I really want to smack him in the head and tell him to start flirting with Ren more before Hao does. Ren's blushing the whole way. Ren's pretending he doesn't notice Hao's intent stare.  
  
There are a couple of more cute guys and a couple of not so cute guys. Oh...almost missed Manta over there. I'm just really happy that none of the guys decided to come in little speedos. Ohh...look at Ren again, tomato red in his black trunks, washboard abs, hot pecs, and killer backside. Hao is now shooting me a "look at Ren like that again and I'll kill you" glare. Humph, like that scares me. I'll send him back the "Like I give a shit, you pyro" glare.  
  
The teacher instructs us to get in the water. I do a vertical dive and starts to tread in the deep end. In front of me, I see Ren jump off the spring board and do a perfect dive and swims. Show off. Then Hao goes after Ren in a standing dive and catches up. Yoh, being the lazy bum that he is, goes down the ladder and just hangs off the edge. The teacher starts giving us numbers and made us swim for ten minutes straight. It's a good work out.  
  
During the entire time that we were swimming, Hao was looking at Ren, and I think Ren knows it. Hell, I think the only person who isn't aware of it is Yoh and probably the teacher. Ren doesn't seem to be totally turned by the idea of Hao liking him, but just doesn't like the obsessiveness in Hao's actions. Well actually, I think Ren knew Hao liked him ever since he said "I like you Tao Ren", but I don't think Hao actually did anything about it until he came back from the dead.  
  
The teacher is finally letting us have some free time. Manta is talking to Yoh, Yoh is trying to talk to Ren. Ren is trying to avoid Hao. Hao is....trying to rip Ren's trunks off?! Oh, Hao's calling it 'tag'. Ren looks like he's reading to show Hao the way to the next life. Yoh's trying to stop Hao from harassing Ren. Hao is throwing Yoh a sausy grin. Hao knows Yoh likes Ren. Interesting...I wonder which Asakura twin is going to win. Oh dear, Hao has this evil look in his eyes.  
  
The teacher tells us that it's time to go. The class gets out of the pool. Coincidently, Ren is the last to get out of the pool. He was about to pull himself out of the pool when I felt a surge of spirit activity, and Ren get's pulled back into the pool. Ren is pulled under the water. The teacher tells us to stay away from the pool and goes to look for the red, floating sausage thingy. Yoh looks like he's about to jump in when Hao stops him and jumps in himself.  
  
With a few powerful strokes, Hao gets to where Ren is and pulls to the unconscious Ren to safety. Ren is not out of the woods though, he's still not breathing. Hao starts performing CPR on him and gives him mouth to mouth. Yoh looks like he's about to have an enormous noise bleed along with the rest of the class. After three cycles of mouth to mouth and CPR, Ren starts sputtering water. The teacher comes back. Man, if Hao wasn't there, Ren will be dead and the teacher will have an army of kyoushin after him. Hao, however isn't done, he gives Ren a final kiss after Ren is done spitting out the water and helps him up. Ren's brain seems to register everything, but doesn't say anything. The class cheers and the teacher scolds Hao for jumping in. Ren, Yoh, Hao and I give him our glare of death and he shuts up. We return to our respective lockers and went on with the rest of class.  
  
What a boring ending to such an interesting day. Isn't Ren going to do anything about Hao?  
  
Wait...is that Hao and Ren perching on that tree? I decided to move closer to hear what they are saying.  
  
"Thank you for saving me in the pool today" Ren said with a blush. Hao smirked.  
  
"It was my pleasure, trust me, it was my pleasure" Ren looked like he was about to stab him.  
  
"Well, I'm going now" Ren said. Hao had other ideas.  
  
"Wait, I want a reward" Hao said. Why am I not surprised? Ren shot him a glare.  
  
"What do want?"  
  
"How about a kiss?" Hao said jokingly. Ren looked at him for a while and he leaned in to kiss Hao. Hao seems shocked. Now where is my camera when I need one...Ren finishes his kiss and was about to walk away when Hao grabbed him once more.  
  
"I like you Ren." Ren smirked  
  
"I know you liked me" Hao looks somewhat pissed at that response.  
  
"So you let me around, prancing around in those trunk of yours, showing off that cute ass of yours, knowing full well that you were torturing me..." He was promptly cut off my Ren kissing him again."  
  
The finally broke up the kiss. "So I guess you like me too?" Hao said  
  
"Yes you dummy." Hao pulled Ren into another kiss and this looks like this is the beginning of a loooong make out session.  
  
I decide to leave those two alone and starts to go home.  
  
I wonder how Ren will take it when he finds out Hao called up the water spirits to pull him into the water? I smirked.  
  
BLACK MAIL  
  
Kenko: FINISHED!! Please review!!  
  
Ren muse: I almost DROWNED!  
  
Kenko: but you didn't drown, that's the important part! 


End file.
